Containers having wheels and a handle to assist in transporting the container on its wheels are well known in the art. However, such containers are usually quite large, such as refuse containers utilized for commercial purposes, and require a very sturdy and usually complex handle, particularly if the handle is to have a pivoting characteristic. As such, most light-weight household items, such as a hamper for receiving dirty laundry, have not been rendered mobile, with wheels, and have had no need for a handle.
In the only known hamper-like product having wheels, a pivotable cover is intended to also act as a handle. But such is difficult to use and not at all reliable inasmuch as the cover tends to move on its hinge when being used as a handle and is thus not a practical manner in which to readily render a hamper mobile.
The need exists, therefore, for an economically manufacturable mobile clothes hamper having a handle which can be locked in a use position and readily unlocked and pivoted to a stowed position when not in use.